


Shane loves Ryan’s laugh

by Imaybeintoomanyfandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shane just really loves Ryan’s laughter, Shane’s in love, a blushy boy too I suppose, gushy boys, that may be the title lmao, they’re both two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms/pseuds/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms
Summary: It’s right there in the title.Shane’s absolutely positive that Ryan’s laugh is his favourite sound in the entire world.





	Shane loves Ryan’s laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I think my only excuse for this one is that I really like writing Shane in love lmao. Also this may be me projecting slightly as Ryan’s laugh is definitely really nice. But anyway ya boy’s here again with some shyan (and yes I’m probably gon start all this with ‘ya boy’ all the time).

Shane’s absolutely positive that Ryan’s laugh is his favourite sound in the entire world.

That sound is fucking music to his ears. From the small giggles when Shane whispers something silly in his ears to the loud full bodied cackling that makes Ryan double over in joy. 

Shane especially enjoys the laughter shared between just the two of them. On nights when neither of them can sleep so they quietly talk to one another in the darkness of their bedroom; when sleep deprivation gets to them so things are funnier and they have hardly any filter. He likes the little huffy giggles Ryan blows into his face, when Shane can only just make out the outline of Ryan’s smile and bright eyes.

Shane’s mind will always bring himself back to one night, they both were slightly tipsy and had somehow found themselves on the dance floor in god knows what night club. All thoughts of their friends back at their table and of the other drunk dancers around them, left as soon as Ryan’s hand found Shane’s and Ryan’s free hand had snaked its way to Shane’s hip and Shane’s other hand was at the nape of Ryan’s neck.

And before long they were slow dancing, to a song that probably wasn’t meant for slow dancing. Both just gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, to any onlooker it was most definitely misplaced in the middle of a bar, not exactly the most romantic place. But Shane was having the time of his life, he was sure that the feeling he got when slow dancing with his arms around Ryan was going to be magnified by a million at their wedding. He had accidentally voiced that opinion in his slightly drunk state and his eyes were met with a furiously blushing Ryan, laughing nervously before burying his face into Shane’s neck.

Shane then remembers laughing too and faintly hearing Ryan whisper that he can’t wait for their first dance. Ryan had brought his head up to silence Shane’s laughter in a sloppy kiss, that they both smiled wildly into.

Shane can’t recall much from the rest of that night, but that dance will remain engraved into his memory for the rest of time as will that promise and confession. When Shane then looks down to see Ryan’s head resting on his shoulder as they cuddle up on their couch and when he hears and feels Ryan’s laughter at whatever’s on Tv, Shane swears to the moon and back that he could listen to that sound for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed because I’m really enjoying writing and I’ve got some more ideas for stories and some other stuff currently in the works so look forward to that, it’s mostly gon be shyan but who knows I may write for other fandoms. <3


End file.
